Near You
by MySentinelMusic
Summary: Fate bonds Risa and Otani. REAL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1: A Tragic Start

**Near You**

_Summary:_

Atsushi Otani is the coolest guy at his school despite his apathetic manner and small height. One day, Risa's house was set on fire and a few things were saved. Luckily, one of her neighbors offered her family to stay with them and what shocked Risa the most is that her neighbor's son whom she stayed with is the coolest guy at her school who is Otani.

**Chapter 1: A Tragic Start**

Risa's POV

I was sitting at our school's bench quietly as I glanced to the falling cherry blossoms, which I find so very elegant. The surrounding is very calm and I heard the birds singing beautifully at the tree's branch resting in its nest.

But, this calmness broke when I heard squeaking girls running through the school's main door trying to attract the coolest guy in our school. Sometimes I wonder why he became so famous, well because he has a small height but I can say that he is a "small but terrible guy". He is very good at playing basketball and he even became the school's basketball captain, his name is Atsushi Otani. He exits through the school's hallway with a lot of girls around him; the girls are squeezing like sardines just to get a picture of him and to seduce him. He was walking towards me and my heart is beating furiously and my cheeks began to blush but this changed with anger when he passed by me and called me an "Amazon". I was filled with resentment as I marched to our house.

A few minutes later, I arrived at our home and greeted my parents. I rushed to my room to dress up and decided that I'll not eat my supper today but I confess that I have a big stomach. Today, I am just not in the mood for eating instead I laid down on my bed thinking about what happened a while ago.

"Hmp, who is he calling an Amazon I may be tall but at least I am not a dwarf like he is!" I thought to myself and stared at the ceiling.

Then, something strikes me I smell something odd and smoke were coming in my room. I checked downstairs if there is something wrong and I heard the fire alarm. I went to our kitchen and I can see flames engulfing some of our stuff. Luckily, the fire men came just in time before the flame widely spread and I got out safely.

I was standing in front of our house watching the flames danced as the winds gushed through it. I was able to save a few of my things which are my school uniform, school materials and a teddy bear given to me by my boy childhood friend but I can't remember his name and his looks anymore and someday I wish I could see him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Welcome From Him

**Chapter 2: A Welcome From Him**

Risa's POV

The dark sky is elegant to the sight of my eyes but what happened to me a while ago was just like a nightmare coming true. But, the fire engulfing our house is not a nightmare it is a reality. I was sitting on the swing in front of our house thinking about the place we should stay.

"Perhaps stay at an apartment or maybe stay with some of my relatives at our province." I thought solemnly, but none of this fits. If I stay in an apartment we will have a hard time paying for the rent and if I stay with my relatives my old school will just be a mere memory. I gripped to my teddy bear firmly as I pray for some miracle to happen.

My parents were standing in front of our house having a conversation. Then, suddenly someone talked to my parents and I can see a smile coming out from my parent's expressions.

"Hmph, This is not a time to be happy, this is the time to plan!" I thought.

I stood up and went towards my parents to check why are they so happy.

"Risa listen, one of our neighbors offered us to stay at their house!" My parents told me with a big smile on their faces.

"Wh-wh-what!" I shouted in great excitement.

"Yes it's true, we would like you to stay in our house which is located two houses away to your right." Our neighbor told us.

I looked at the house to my right, two houses away from ours. Just as I found it my eyes grew wider and my jaw dropped. It was a big house and I bet that this family is rich, I mean you can see it there house is enormous.

"Is it really okay?" I asked to make sure that we wouldn't be a hindrance to them.

"Yes, after all we like to have a few girls in our house cause my kids are all boys." She said with a great interest to us.

"Well, let's go to your new house." She continued.

As I entered the house I feel like a princess. I walked with poise and grace. I can feel the chilly breeze from the house as they open the door. I can smell the scent of a sweet miracle, what more could I ask for, perhaps I wished that I can live with a prince in this very mansion. The house is clean and white it is also like heaven – a paradise that people long for.

"While your waiting for a warm welcome from my sons, why don't we go up and check your room." She told me as she led me upstairs.

There are so many rooms upstairs and I don't know where is she leading me.

Then, I saw a very different door, a pink-colored door and right in front of it is a blue-colored door. We entered the pink door. I was so amazed by the design of this room; it is like its designed is for a very important princess.

I can see laces everywhere.

"Umm…thank you for all of this! It seems like we got strained by the things that is happening that we forgot to introduce each other." I told her as I put my teddy bear down at the pink bed full of laces.

"Oh, Yes! You can just call me Mrs. Otani," she said with a smile and a wink. "What's yours?" she continued.

"My name is Risa Koizumi, Nice to meet you Mrs. Otani." I greeted.

"What a nice name you have! And a beautiful face too, you can be a model if you're that tall too, you can also be a perfect bride for my son."

"Mom, were home!" a familiar voice from a boy shouted.

"Speaking of my sons, there they are waiting for us downstairs." She told me as we exit my room and went downstairs.

As I went downstairs, I noticed a familiar face from one of her son. I came nearer and nearer to him. My eyes grew wider as I notice that one of her son is Atsushi Otani.

"Let me introduce to you my sons, this is Atsushi Otani and the older one is Yano Otani."

"Atsushi Otani!" I shouted as I point to him.

"Well, hello Risa Koizumi! Lots have been happening, huh?" He told me as he stared to me deeply.

"Ah, so you know each other!" his mom butted in.

"Yes, his my classmate and his the most popular guy in school!" I replied.

"Looks like we are living together." He said as he went upstairs.

Yes, I wished for a prince to come into this mansion but not the one who called me "Amazon". I just can't believe that too many miracles came to me and fate is only leading us.


End file.
